This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure relates to closure arrangements having resealable profiles and slider devices to open and close the profiles.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens a closure mechanism, having profiled elements or closure profiles, when the slider device travels in a first direction along the mechanism. Conventional resealable packages include a notch formed in the upper flanges of the resealable closure mechanism. The notch serves as a xe2x80x9cparking placexe2x80x9d for the slider device and also facilitates mounting the slider device onto the resealable package. Additionally, one edge of the notch closest to the side edge of the resealable package creates a stop member for the slider device.
These conventional resealable packages have several shortcomings. For example, the notches formed in the upper flanges of the resealable packages are typically punched while the packages are being manufactured in an assembly line. Typically, the assembly line is stopped to allow the mechanical punch to form the notch in the resealable package. This reduces the productivity of the production line manufacturing the resealable packages and, therefore, increases the costs associated with manufacturing the resealable packages.
Furthermore, the mechanical punches used to form the notch in the resealable package are typically expensive. The cost of this equipment further increases the costs associated with manufacturing the resealable packages.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of resealable packages are desirable.
In general terms, this disclosure relates to polymer packages with closure arrangements having resealable closure profiles and slider devices to open and close the profiles. In one aspect, a flexible package is disclosed comprising a package surrounding wall having first and second side seals and a mouth therebetween. The flexible package also includes a resealable closure mechanism, such as a recloseable zipper, along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the mouth. The zipper also includes a first and second closure profile, each having an upper flange. A slider device is operably mounted on the zipper for selectively opening and closing the resealable zipper. Furthermore, each of the first and second upper flanges defines a void arrangement adjacent to the first side seal. The void arrangement accommodates the slider device such that the first and second upper flanges conform to the slider device when the slider device is positioned within the void arrangement. In one variation, the void arrangement is a slit arrangement. In certain preferred arrangements, the slit arrangement includes a first slit cut in the upper flange of the first closure profile and a second slit cut in the upper flange of the second closure profile.
Methods of manufacturing a resealable package are described. The method includes the steps of providing a resealable closure mechanism having a first closure profile and a second closure profile., each of the closure profiles having an upper flange. A slider device is also provided for mounting on the resealable closure mechanism and for interlocking the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction. The slider device also disengages the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second opposite direction. Furthermore, the resealable closure mechanism defines a void arrangement oriented to trap the first and second upper flanges between portions of the slider device when the slider device is moved in the first direction.